


Secret Love

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baekhyun - Freeform, Bondage, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, Cops, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Kai - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Light Bondage, Mafia AU, Mafia EXO, Minseok - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Agent, Sehun - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Suho - Freeform, Undercover, Vaginal Sex, Xiumin - Freeform, Yixing, downycottonsoftxiu, mafia, wildassridexiu, xiumin x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: A famous gang comes to your city to claim it as their own, so you have to go undercover to stop them. What will happen when love enters the mix. Will Love or Justice win?





	1. Chapter 1

You were your father’s dream. You followed in his foot steps, being a cop just like him. You were fighting off the bad guys, keeping your city safe. You were the top of the academy, and now you were one of the best agents the city had. You are now one of the city’s secret agents who deal with the scary bad guys. The ones who deal with the country’s most wanted members even. You were offered to work for the FBI and the CIA but you turned it down to stay for your city. Your home.  
  
Lately the city has been seeing a spike in gang activity. More murders, more drugs, and it is all because a new gang came to claim the city as their own. This gang was well known to police. It was best known as the disappearing gang. Once the police got enough intel on them to go after the leader, they’d disappear to a new city. This process has been going on for years now. Today your boss called a meeting about the very subject. You and other members of the department sat around a long conference table, waiting for the chief to come in and start the meeting. Many in the room weren’t happy, wearing sober looking faces. Some rookies on the team were hopeful in catching this gang once and for all. A few moments later your chief bursted through the doors of the room, ready to start the meeting.  
  
“All departments have seen the spike in crimes these past weeks, and it’s come to my attention it is in result of the famous disappearing gang. It is in our hands to catch these bastards so the whole country can finally be safer once again.”  
  
Your boss turned on the projector and motioned for one of your coworkers to turn off the lights.  
  
“This gang is dangerous. Do not attempt to take them on your own, call for back up. Special agents are the only exception in the fact they will be undercover collecting intel, getting close to the members, and finding where their leader likes to hide. Anyone found going against this will be put on desk duty for the next year. We don’t need to tip any of these bastards off that we are onto them...”  
  
Your boss paused as he hit the clicker to bring up a profile and picture of a man. He was quite handsome, but aren’t all bad boys? You laughed at yourself, not every man you have caught was good looking but this man most certainly was gorgeous. You could look and admire him all day if you could. You had to remember he was a dangerous man. This man could shoot you at any time and not think anything of it afterwards.  
  
“This here is the leader. Charismatic and charming yet used for evil. His name, Kim Minseok. Him and many of his associates have black belts in martial arts so yet again don’t try to take him or any of the others on by yourself. Got it? Am I clear?”  
  
The whole room collectively answered the chief before he moved onto the next member on the list. You took mental note of each one, their features, and what they’ve been known to control. Once the chief finished the list, you were surprised by home many known head members there were. It’s so unusual since so many minds can conflict and make the gang weak. This Minseok guy must be something to be able to control them all.  
  
“Westcott will be undercover in the PRYSM nightclub on River North with Monroe and Trindle. You’ll be going out on lookout tonight. Dismissed.”  
  
Everyone began filing out of the room towards their desks or to their cars. You got to your desk which was next to your best friend Trish. You met her in the academy. She was a few inches taller than you with long brown hair. She has a desk job for now since she was pregnant and could have the child any day now. Once she met you at your desks she gave you a look.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh you know.”  
  
“What do I know?”  
  
Just then one of your partners, Monroe, came over and put his two cents in.  
  
“You’ll never get close to that Minseok guy... He’ll see right through that.”  
  
He looked you up and down.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“I’m telling you this as a friend.... He’s going to tell something is wrong. You aren’t that type of girl you know?”  
  
“And what type of girl is that?”  
  
“Well you know”  
  
Trish was trying to be nice, but you were confused. You were pretty dense with things that pertained to yourself like this. Monroe finally blurted out what Trish was trying to say.  
  
“You’re stiff! Those girls around him and in the club are easy. Anyone in that club who isn’t blind will know. You’ll blow you cover in two minutes!”  
  
“What?! What are you talking about?!! I’m as good as any agent here, and I won’t blow my cover!”  
  
Monroe huffed and rolled his eyes at you which only set you off.  
  
“We will see partner... The meet ups at 10pm. See you there and don’t screw this up for me.”  
  
Oh you were raging inside. Screw it up for him? This is life or death of many people and he only thinks of himself?! You grumbled as you finished your work before leaving to get prepared for the night.  
  
————————————————  
  
It was almost ten when you walked inside the club’s doors. You wore a black revealing lace top and cheeky booty shorts. You had to look like one of those “easy girls” your coworkers were talking about. You rolled your eyes, just because you don’t go to the club every day doesn’t mean you are “stiff”. Sometimes you are so tired after work that you wanted to just relax at home. Is there some problem with that?  
  
The space inside was only getting more crowded as the night went on. You quickly glance around the club as you made your way to the bar to order a drink. No one looked anything familiar to anyone on the list so far. You caught the bartender's attention and you ordered a Jack and Coke before your ear piece buzzed in your ear.  
  
“Well aren’t we the lucky ones, He’s near the DJ in a VIP area. I count only 2 other members keep him guarded.”  
  
“Actually there is a third. He just came from the back.”  
  
You sipped on your drink as the men talk in your ear. The alcohol felt good on your veins, relaxing you while you should be on edge. Especially since it was the main suspect in the club you were checking out, and that man is in clear sight.  
  
“I do have to say you didn’t blow your cover in two minutes like I thought.”  
  
“Oh shut it.”  
  
You tried to act natural since talking to yourself never not made you look crazy.  
  
“Maybe after this you know we could head back to my place...”  
  
“Knock it off!”  
  
That was it. The rage from before and now, you just couldn't handle that asshole anymore. You took off the ear piece hidden as an earring and crushed it with your shoe. You were done having that annoying man talking to you let alone in your head. You took another few sips to calm yourself down. You looked away from your drink to see your rookie partner Trindle going into the VIP section where Minseok himself was. You almost spit out your drink when you saw him sit down. Why was he going in head on?! Did he not listen in the meeting? Did he have a death wish? You placed your half filled drink on the bar and made your way through the dance floor up to the VIP sections.  
  
By the time you made your way through the dance floor, Trindle was in trouble talking to Minseok and he was not looking enthusiastic. Even the two girls besides him looked bored and wanting him to leave. Before you could save him, you were block by a tall figure. You realized quickly it was his third man, Chanyeol.  
  
“What business do you have?”  
  
“I want to talk to him... He’s hot.”  
  
Chanyeol chuckled deeply at your answer, and didn't budge at all from his spot.  
  
“He’s busy. Maybe some other time little girl.”  
  
“Really? Doesn’t seem like it to me. Just a bunch of idiots wasting his time.”  
  
You almost hoped your partner heard you, because he was being one at this moment. Being a good agent was to listen to the chief and complete the mission ALIVE.  
  
“Look honey, I don’t want to use force... just go back down to the dance floor.”  
  
You shrugged pretending to walk away.  
  
“Oh well! I hope Minseok knows he’s talking with the cops... a secret agent no less! I can’t believe he doesn’t know, it’s so easy to tell.”  
  
Minseok heard you clearly, though you made sure he did. You turned back around to see his face. Was he a little shocked? Was he scared? Chanyeol quickly called security to take Trindle and the girls away. They went quietly and were lead out the front door. He should be lucky you just saved his ass. Once they were taken away, Minseok motioned you to sit next to him. You smirked at Chanyeol before taking a place next to the dangerous man. Now you’re in the hot seat, stupid girl.  
  
“So tell me miss, How did you know one was a cop?”  
  
“My dad’s a cop. He used to tell me all about his work... all of their secrets. Of course he’s disappointed I didn’t follow him, but I like bad boys too much~”  
  
Minseok chuckled as he put his arm around you pulling you close to his side. His right hand rested on your shoulder as his eyes captivated you. The deep chocolate color. They were fierce yet something hid deep behind them. You had to fight not to just melt by them.  
  
“Your body guards might have looked for wires, but secret agents have chips behind their ears with earrings as mics... They are hard to see but under the right like they shine like diamonds. Now that I impressed you, impress me.”  
  
Minseok raised an eyebrow at your little spunkiness. He did notice the earrings on all of the persons before, but how did that slip pass them. How did they not realise this themselves?  
  
“You know who I am?”  
  
“Many talk about you... the whispers on the streets. Mmm~ your reputation follows you.”  
  
Stroking his ego, good one self. Maybe he won’t realize how sketchy you were, how poor that delivery was for your reasons. Maybe he'd glance over that an agent could break code and tell such secrets. You were thinking too much to noticed Minseok moving closer to your neck. His hot breath danced on your skin, sending visible chills down you arms.  
  
“Then you know what I can do... you know I own this building, these streets, and soon this city. Though I don’t know about you, who are you?”  
  
“I’m Kat. I'm not nearly as important as you are.”  
  
His lips made contact with your neck. Oh he had talent. No other man has made you melt, and so quickly than him. His soft sucking on your neck caused you to let out a moan.  
  
“Mmmm this kitten purrs. You’re not afraid?”  
  
“Didn’t you listen?”  
  
You moved yourself to straddle his lap. Now you had his full attention, his eyes only on you. You moved in closer, resting your forehead on his.  
  
“I like bad boys”  
  
You captured his lips with yours. They were just as gentle as they were on your neck. The complete opposite of his hands roaming your body. He was rubbing your thighs before moving on to grab your ass, giving each cheek a good squeeze. You had to break away for air, yet he continued to trail down back to your neck leaving perfect purple marks this time.  
  
“Boss, you’re needed.”  
  
Minseok grumbled as he pulled away from your neck to noticed his number two in command, Jongdae. He knew what he was talking about. The meeting being held tonight. Minseok cursed in his head having to let a beautiful woman go.  
  
“My kitten would you join me here tomorrow? Free drinks and we can continue where we left off?”   
  
You pretend to think about it, knowing what you wanted or more so needed to say.  
  
“How can I stay away from you?”  
  
You received a genuine smile from the man which made your heart fluttered. It wasn’t there long as you had to get off of him so he could leave to his business. His bulge was noticeable when you moved off of him, but it was even larger when he stood up. You were pretty proud of yourself seeing it in its glory. You also wished you could have seen it free though. Wasn’t that the mission?  
  
“Tell them I’ll be a few minutes late... I have to take care of something first.”  
  
You watched as they disappeared from your view. You sat there almost hoping it was a lie, but he never came back. Why would you want to be back in danger? Your ass is safe now that he’s gone! You lingered for a moment more before deciding it was just best to go home and check in with your team. Maybe then you'd remember the real mission you were given. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day... Will you survive?
> 
>  
> 
> **Possible Trigger Warning**

You didn’t feel like you were followed on your way to your apartment, but you were dealing with a famous gang. They won’t act like any other criminal trying to find and kill you. They had the money and means to be sneakier with their affairs. You walked calmly into the lobby of your apartment, greeting all the staff as you walked by to the elevator. You hit the call button for the elevator when you felt a set of eyes peering into you. You looked back at the front doors, and saw a figure standing there watching you. The figure was dressed in all black attire including a face mask which made it hard to tell the identity of the person. Your heart began to beat faster from not being sure how safe you were. You had no protection besides physical force. The elevator reached the lobby with a soft ding. Once inside the elevator, you noticed the figure began walking away. You sighed though you knew you shouldn’t have felt so safe. Especially after making out with a famous gang leader. You were in more trouble than you can ever imagine. Didn’t you realize you painted a target on your back with other gangs if it got around you were his girl? 

 

Before long you were on your floor, in front of your apartment door. You looked around to see if someone would be hiding somewhere. Though really where was there to hide? Behind the small fern? You unlocked the door and went inside. You took a few breaths before locking it again. Your work phone buzzed on your desk, waking you up. You walked over picking it up. It was time for the daily check in with the team. You picked up the phone and instantly regretted it. 

“I CANT BELIEVE YOU!! YOU YOU WERE ON TOP OF THE SUSPECT AND SWAPPING SPIT?! YOU KNOW YOU WERE ON A MISSION RIGHT?”

Monroe really needed to chill out. Especially when the chief was in one the call as well, screaming in his ear isn’t the best idea either.

“You know I was saving that rookie’s ass and you know it.”

“Westcott isn’t on trial here. What’s done is done. Everyone made it through safely even with the slip ups. This will not happen again you got it?”

There was a pause of silence as the chiefs words sunk in.

“Chief I did get some good information while I was near him.”

“Go on Westcott.”

How do you tell your boss that the suspect invited you back for more than a chat?  Well really there probably won’t be much talking at all.

“He will be at the club again tonight... he invited me to have drinks with him.”

“Good. Use that to get more information. Try to find out when the next shipment is. Then we can set up a bust.”

You self-consciously nodded to your boss. Remember to keep on the mission, take down the bad guy. 

“Chief? Have we looked into properties that Minseok or the other could own?” 

“I’ll have to get back to you on that. Good Job Westcott. Monroe. Get some sleep.”

You hung up the phone and placed it back on your desk. You ran your hand through your hair as you walked towards your bedroom. Even though the sun was rising up over the buildings, you were ready for some rest. You laid in bed, not changing out of your clothes. You were too lazy and the scent of Minseok’s cologne lingered barely on them. It reminds you of what happened at the club all over again. Your mind then wandered to what this new night will bring. Your stomach flipped with the new found anxiety. You were going back into the lions den again willingly, and you were going to dance with said lion. Will you make it back out again? Would you get information to actually turn him over to the cops? What were you going to wear? You sighed turning onto your side hoping sleep would come fast.

—————————

You got to the club early, whether it was from your nerves or just wanted to see Minseok again. You could have just wanted to get there before your partners messed the plan up again, either way you walked to the bar so you could order a drink.

“Ah liquid courage my Kat?”

His voice sent chills down your spine. When you scanned the club before you didn’t see him or his men at all yet here he is behind you. Minseok’s arm wrapped around your waist as he ordered himself a drink as well. 

“M-Minseok! I-“

“Cat got your tongue?”

You weren’t looking at his face, but knew a smirk played upon it. Finally your drinks were served to the both of you. You drank all of your whiskey in one swallow before answering him. 

“I was so sad you had to leave... and before I could help you...”

He raised an eyebrow before smiling again like the sly fox that he was. 

“Is that so? I’m sure you can help now my sweet.”

With that he took your hand, leading you into the dance floor. Minseok held you close as you stopped in the middle of the increasingly crowded dance floor. The music was pumping yet with his slow movements, it’s like he was making his own music with you. His hips grind into yours and hands on your ass teasingly squeezing it. The build from piano to forte ringing in your ears. You were caught in the glory that was Minseok. You were weak to his spell, wanting to pull him into another room as soon as you felt his bulge rubbing against you. You were doomed to be his. 

The volume hit its maximum with loud noises cracking above the music. Then the chaos and screams followed as the loud cracks continued on. You didn’t understand what was going on. Minseok slumped onto you causing the both of you to fall to the floor. Some warm liquid was saturating your clothes as you try to wake Minseok, whom was on top of you. 

“Close your eyes...”

His voice was so far away it seemed, as if his head wasn’t resting on your shoulder. He took a few shallow breaths before speaking again.

“...Don’t move”

You didn’t. You wouldn’t move. Even when you felt someone walk around you, you listened to Minseok. There was a faint laugh before the figure left. You were scared. Nothing in this situation made sense. You were just dancing together and now you both were on the floor. 

“Over here!”

You heard many foots steps coming towards you before arms grabbed onto your shoulders pulling you away from Minseok. You opened your eyes to see fellow cops helping you to your feet. You looked at each face as relief spread across them as they held your alive body up. Though soon despair spread through your body as you seen Minseok lifeless before you on the floor. Blood was everywhere. His blood. The floor. His clothes. Your clothes. Your body. It was stained with it. You went limp in their arms as they carried you away from the scene. You wanted to scream. You wanted to cry. You couldn’t. Your body gave up on you as you watch the distance between him grew larger until you were no longer inside the club. You felt dead yourself as they brought you over to an ambulance to be checked over. You ignored the medical team as every emotion hit you at once. Finally you were able to let out a scream.


End file.
